


No Hard Feelings Right

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Series: Pissed-Off Goalies Club [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka and Price have a brief chat after the Hab beat the Bruins four to two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hard Feelings Right

Tuukka had just pulled into his driveway following the Bruins Montreal game when his phone went off.

“Hey, no hard feelings?” Price had sent him. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault whenever our teams play each other for whatever reason my teammates tend to revert back to five year old pee-wee players.” Tuukka responded, “I think I’m more annoyed with my own team than I am with your team to be honest.” 

“That’s kinda harsh, don’t you think?” Price asked. 

“You saw how my teammates played tonight,” Tuukka said, “I was trying to be nice.”

“I hope Marchand is going to be okay after that hit,” Price said, “He didn’t look well afterwards.” 

“They’re suspecting a concussion, he’ll be out for a while,” Tuukka said, “It sucks, but hockey is a physical game. Injuries are bound to happen.” 

“When’s your next game?” Price asked. 

“Monday,” Tuukka responded, “We play the Lightning at home.” 

“Ugh, I dread playing the Lightning,” Price said, “I guess you could say that’s the team my teammates play like five-year-old pee-wee players against.”

“Every team has a team they just can’t beat,” Tuukka said, “When’s your next game?”

“Tomorrow,” Price said, “In Ottawa.”

“Wow, you guys started out on the road?” Tuukka asked.

“Yeah, our home opener isn’t until Thursday,” Price said, “We play the Rangers.”

“Light up Lundqvist for me,” Tuukka said, “I’m still angry at him.” 

“You’re still holding that grudge?” Price asked. 

“I’ll be angry at him until I beat him on the International stage.” Tuukka said.

“I’m glad you’re not holding a grudge against me,” Price said.

“You didn’t practically call me out in front of a few hundred people,” Tuukka said, “He was all like: “it’d be nice to beat Finland again” as he glanced over in my direction. And it’s like really come on now! I wasn’t even at the arena for that game!”

“Then why are you still so angry about it?” Price asked.

“HE CALLED ME OUT IN FRONT OF HUNDREDS ON PEOPLE!” Tuukka exclaimed. 

“What if we decide to include Lundqvist in our club?” Price asked.

“No.” 

“it’d still be three to one in favor,” Price said.

“No.” 

“How about if we also allowed one of your Finnish goalie friends to join?” Price asked, “That way the Finns outnumber the Swedes.”

“Maybe.”

“You’re too much,” Price said, “Well I’m glad you’re okay after that game.” 

“Maybe I would have been harder on myself if my teammates didn’t play like shit,” Tuukka said, “I’ve played worse. Not to mention Subban didn’t “light my ass up” like he said he would.” 

“He can be a jerk sometimes,” Price said, “But he’s a good person.” 

“I think every team has a guy like that,” Tuukka said, “But that game could have been worse for us, considering all the powerplays you guys had.” 

“Don’t get me started on our powerplay,” Price growled, “We’re currently one for seven. Which club member do you play against next?” 

“I think it might be you,” Tuukka responded with, “We don’t play the Pens until December and we don’t play the Blackhawks until March.” 

“Wow,” Price said, “We play in Pittsburgh on Tuesday. I’ll tell Fleury you said hi.”

“Thanks have a good night.”

“You too Tuukks.”


End file.
